Always In My Heart
by Slytheringirle
Summary: Ten years ago a memory charm was cast. Now certain pepole must deal with the aftereffects. This is a Severitus with Harry and Severus as father and son.Takes place in second year. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Pott** **er.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Harry, only this one. Pleeeeease? For Daddy?" Severus tried to make his son eat the baby food -that tasted like sweet apple. Lily, who was watching the scene from the kitchen's door, laughed, her emerald eyes shining with mirth. "How about you come and help me, insted of laughing at me?" Said Severus in a mock angry tone. "Oh, Sev. Sometimes you can be so stupid! How about you try it infront him? To show him that it tastes good." Severus rolled his eyes. "Cheeky brat." He muttered under his breath. He took a spoonful of the baby food and ate it. "Yum! It tastes good Harry, how about _you_ try it now, hmm?" He held out the spoon to Harry who took it cheerfully. "Excellent Harry! Now eat it." But Harry didn't eat it, instead he threw the spoon at his father. At that Lily burst out laughing, she was laughing so hard that she had to hold on the kitchen table -which was close to the door- to stop herslef from falling on to the ground.

Severus looked at his wife fondly. He still didn't understand how he deserved such a beautiful and kind wife, and a wonderful son. He had always thought that he will grow up to be a lonley and a bitter man, but this beutiful creature had come to his life and made him see that he deserved a life, just like everyone else did.

"Oh, stop it. It's not like you got him to eat the food anyway." He said to his wife, who had stopped laughing now, but had tears of luaghter rolling down her cheeks. "But atleast he didn't throw the food at me." She countered. "Whatever." He grunted, and made his way out. "The food didn't taste good, anyway." He muttered as he left the kitchen. Lily burst into another fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus sat on the couch, his arm wrapped around Lily's shoulder while Harry was playing with the ball. They were watching a movie -Sweeney TODD: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Lily had found it halirous that the judje looked like him while Mrs.Lovett looked like Bellatrix Lestrange, as for Mr. Bamford, he looked like Peter Pettigrew.

"Dady catch!" Shouted Harry as he threw the ball towards him. Severus caught it and threw it back to Harry who giggled when the ball hit him on his tummy.

Suddenly, the floo turned to lkfe and Albus Dumbldore stepped in. "Good evening, Severus, Lily." Said Dumbldore as he stepped out of the fire place. "Good evening, headmaster. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said as he and Lily stood up. Harry threw the ball at the Headmaster, who laughed and threw it back at Harry, and again, Harry giggled when the ball hit him in the tummy. However, the Headmaster's eyes lost their usual twinkle.

"Severus, I need to ask you for a favor." Began the headmaster soberly. "As you know, my dear boy, we need a spy, a spy to spy on Voldemort. You are aware, of the fact that we've been -the order- discussing the subject of the spy, many people volunteered, I, however, see that _you_ my dear boy should be a spy. I know it's a-"

"NEVER!" Lily cried as she fiercly held her husband's arm. "Lily, it's OK, Lils please let him finish." Severus tried to sooth her. Reluctantly, Lily let the headmaster finish.

"-a dangerous job, so we will take certain precautions." Comtinued the headmaster, as though he had never been intruptted. "Like what?" Hissed Lily. "Like earasing your memories -he indicated at Lily and Severus- I know, Severus, that you are a gifted occlumnse, however precuations _must_ be taken. Once the war is over the memory charm shall be lifted automatically. However, in case something goes wrong, letters will be sent to you -he indicated at Lily, Severus, and Harry, who was still playing with his ball- after ten years. I know it's too long but atleast it's better than never. The memory charm will affect everybody, everybody will believe -including you- that Lily is married to James -who has kindly agreed to help us- and that Harry is their son. Glamours will be put on little Harry.

At the end it's your choice, but please think about it, for it's for the good of the wizarding world, and your family, of course. You have a week to think about it." Not waiting for an answer, Dumbldore flooed back to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since Dumbldore has flooed to the small cottage. Lily and Severus were standing beside the fire place, holding each others hands as they watched their son play with his ball. "Daddy, Mummy, catch." Squeaked Harry as he threw tha ball towards his parents. Lily smiled sadly as she caught the ball, her eyes shining with tears. She threw the ball to Harry who caught it.

At that moment the floo flared and Dumbldore steepd out of it, looking sober, his eyes not shining with their usual twinkle. "So?" Inquired the headmaster. "We've decided to go with the plan." He said soberly. Dumbldore nodded. "Are you ready?" Severus picked up Harry -who had come to stand beside them at some point- and wrapped his arm around his son's thin frame. He held Lily's arm with his other hand. "Always in my heart." He whispered. "Always." Said Lily quietly. They hugged each other, Harry sandwiched between them. He cupped his son's chin and kissed him on the forehead. "Always in my heart." Harry just stared at him and then smiled, oblvious to what was going on. He hugged Lily and Harry, who hugged him back. "Always in my heart." Said Lily and Severus in union.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Well, I've been reading Severitus's for a while now, and decided to give it a shot. Please be honest in the reviews, honest not rude. Oh, and please excuse my grammar and spelling, for I'm not a native English speaker. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **RR! :)**


	2. The letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.** **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorited yesturday! I really really really appreciate it! Thanks guys!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10

Harry sat on his bed counting down the seconds left for his birthday. He hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, and he was having a hard time staying awake.

9

He hadn't heared from his friends during the summer and he was starting to think that they didn't really like him. 'Cause if they did, wouldn't they send him letters? But they didn't, for he didn't get any lettters this summer. 'But maybe they just didn't have time?' He tried to reason with himself.

8

Who was he kidding? They had a whole _month_. Maybe they had decided to abandon him after what happened with the stone?

7

Of courses they had decided to abandon him after what happened with the stone!

6

They had almost _died_ saving the stone.

5

They were mere _first_ years.

4

Who would want to scarfice his life for a bloody stone?

3

And if, by some miracle, they hadn't chose to abandon him, then probably there parents forced them to leave him.

2

Who could blame them? Any parent would do that.

1

"Happy twelfth Birthday to me." Harry muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. He got form his bed and made his way towards the window. Standing beside the window, he could see that the owl had jet black fur and had an envlope in it's beak. 'Strange,' he thought to himself, 'usualy the letter is tied to the owl's leg.' Not that he was complainig, though. Mind you, he had been waiting for a letter from his friends the whole summer.

He opened the window, and as soon as there was enough space for the owl to fly in, it flew in, and dropped the evlope on his bed, before going out through the window. Harry stared after it in amazement, before closing the window gently and making his way to his bed.

Sitting on the bed, Harry took the envlope and read the sender's name. To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. The sender was Lily Potter. He started opening it carefully, as for not to rip it. Once the envlope was open he took out the letter. He read.

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I know that saying you are shocked would be the understatement of the century. But please let me explain._

 _Ten years ago, your father and I were married -oh, no your father is not James Potter- we -the three of us- were living happily in a small cottage. One day, while we were sitting in the living room, Albus Dumbldore -headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, you should be attending it now -I know it's the summer- but maybe he's not the headmaster anymore- stepped out of the floo and sugested a plan out of the blue._

 _The order - the order of the phoenix is/was (I don't know if it exists anymore. God, writing a letter to the future is so confusing!) a society consisting of people on the light side and people whom (A/N: Is it whom or who? Please reply in the reviews) Dumbldore trusts- had been looking for a spy to spy on Voldemort, many people volunteered but Dumbldore didn't think that they were up to the task, so he asked your father to spy for the light side._

 _Harry, please know that we -your father and I- didn't take the decision hastly, but we considered it for a week. If Dumbldore wasn't so sure of his plan, we wouldn't have agreed, but he sounded confident. We put the memory charm so that we -you and I- wouldn't be in danger. Now, you father is a gifted occlumnse -occlumensy is the art of conroling your mind, thoughts and emotions- but we had to take precautions in case he was discovered. The memory charm was to be lifted automatically once the war was over -we were sure that the war would be over soon- but in case something went askew the letters were to be sent. Sorry, but it was immposibble to send the letters before ten years. I also had a letter sent to me and your father, but in case something happened to me then my letter would be sent to your father and vice versa._

 _Now, I don't know if you know him or not, but your father is; Severus Snape._ _A glamour was put on you to make you look like James Potter, the glamour will automatically be lifted on your twelfith birthday._

 _That's all what I can do. Sorry, but I can't help any further._

 _Always in my heart,_

 _Lily Snape._

 _P.S. There is something else in the package._

Shocked beyong words, Harry took the envlope and turned it upside down, shacking it. A necklace that had a heart shaped medal -the kind that opened and closed- fell from the envlope. With a shacking hand, Harry picked up the necklace and opened the the medal. Inside the medal was a picture of a young couple holding up their child between them. The woman had red hair and emarled green eyes, as for the man standing beside her, he had a hooked nose -strangley beautiful- and jet black straight hair that was shoulder length, both of them had soft smiles on their faces. As for the child, he had his mother's eyes and nose, but other than that he strongly resembled his father, the chiled was laughing. Harry fastened the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his hand-me-down shirt, which was several sizes too big.

He made his way towards the mirror, not knowing what to expect. Once he was infront of the mirror, he slowly lifted up his head and hazed. He still had his mothers emerald green eyes and her nose but other than that...he didn't even recognise himself! His hair was no longer messy but straight and shoulder length -when did it grow?- and his face...he looked like a...Snape! Although he wasn't a fan of himself, he had to admit that he looked...handsome.

He slowly made his way back to his bed, tears rolling down his eyes. Curling into a ball, he wrapped his arms around his chest and cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape, the best Potions Master in England, was pacing in his room. He couldn't sleep. For some reason his thoughts kept drifting back to a certain red head with emerald green eyes. Though why tonight? He doesn't know.

The mail box -since he was in dungeons, any letter he recieved the owl delevering it would put it in a box in the owlery and as soon as the letter touches the box purple flames engulfe it and send it to the mail box in the Potion Master's bedroom- flared with purple flames for a moment before it went back to normal. Severus sighed as he made his way towards the mail box. He opened the mail box and took out the evlope that was in it. He took the envlopes -he had found two- and made his way back to his bed.

Once he had sat comfortably on his bed he looked at the sender's name, but what he saw was beyond belief. The sender was Lily Potter. Lily, his beloved Lily, but how? Deciding that sitting there wondering would do him no good, he opened the envlope, and read.

 _My dearest Severus,_

 _Where should I start? The beggining, I guess..._

 _Once, you and I were maried and were living happily in a small cottage. We had a son, his name was Harry, we loved him more than we loved each other and thats saying something._

 _One day Dumbldore flooed in and asked you to join Voldemort's forces so that you could spy for the light side, he was confident that we only needed a spy, and after it the war will be over. After a week of thinking we -you and I- agreed, and a memory charm was placed on us. The memory charm automatically affected everyone we knew and everyone knew us. The charm was to be lifted automatically once the war was over, however we decided to time these letters to be sent 10 years from now in case something goes askew. I know it's too long, but it's better than never._

 _So, James Potter decided to help us. When the memoery charm was placed on us everybody was to believe that James and I were married and that we had a son named Harry Potter, who is, in reality, Harry Snape._

 _I know that I didn't tell you much, that's because I want you to remeber. The countercurse is 'Meoradoca'. The countercurse, however, won't lift the memory charm from everybody, only you, but Harry already knows, he recieved a letter himself. You have to make the truth known. Oh, and I also wrote a letter to myself, but in case something has happened to me the letter will be sent to you and vice versa._

 _I also enclosed something with this letter._

 _Always in my heart,_

 _Lily Snape_

Severus took the envlope and turned it upside down, shacking it. A necklace that had a heart shaped medal -the kind that opened and closed- fell from the envlope. With a shacking hand, Severus picked up the necklace and opened the heart shaped medal. Inside the medal, was a picture of a young couple holding up their child between them. The woman had red hair and emarled green eyes, as for the man standing beside her, he had a hooked nose and jet black straight hair that was shoulder length, both of them had soft smiles on their faces. As for the child, he had his mother's eyes and nose, but other than that he strongly resembled his father, the child was laughing. Severus took the necklace and after he had fastened it around his neck, he tucked under his pj's shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears were rolling down Severus cheeks long after he had finished reading the letter. His Lily, his beloved Lily, was actually _his._ And he had a son, _he_ had a _son_! Harry Potter was actually _his_! After he had finally gathered himself up, he took his wand and pointed it at his temple, 'Meoradoca' he muttered.

Memories flooded through his mind...dating Lily...proposing...the wedding...Harry...the charm... Suddenly the cold hearted Potions Master of Hogwarts fell to the ground, arms wrapped around his chest as he cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry made his way downstairs and started making breakfast. What was he supposed to do now? The Durselys were bound to notice that he had changed. He prepared breakfast in a hurry.

Thankfully, he finished preparing breakfast just as Aunt Petunia woke up. He was making his way upstairs when his Aunt suddenly screamed loudly. "Who are you?" She cried. "I-I It's me, Harry." He replied innocently. "YOU FREAK!" Screamed his uncle from upstairs. "You've done m-m-m-m- you- know-what! That's it with you, we've been nice with you and that's how you decide to pay us?"

Vernon came downstairs, Dudley behind him. "You freak, I'll put an end to this bullshit, you won't be doing you-know-what again." Vernon grabbed him from the hem of his shirt and-

"Take your hand off my son before I take it off for you, you _freak_." Hissed Snape from the front door.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I knkw the Lily's letter to Severus sounded more like a small girl's fairytale, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything else. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **RR! :)**


	3. Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! There're highly appreciated!**

 **Enjoy!:)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you?" Demanded Vernon, or atleast that's what he tried to do, but it came out as a weak question. "Who am I is none of your business you big fat baby. However, I'll tell you who am I so you would know not to step out of the line, or _further_ should I say? I'm Severus Snape father of Harry Snape." He indicated at Harry who was now slumped against the wall. "Your _WHAT?!_ So, you knew that you had a son but you just decided to-"

"Shut the hell up you idiot." Severus cut him off quitely. He took big strodes towards his son -who was still slumped against the wall- and helped him stand steadily. "I'm here to take my son. If he wants that is." Said Severus.

Harry was stununed to say the least. His father actually wanted him! He was wanted! Somebody wanted him! 'Don't get over excited,' said a voice at the back of his head, 'he'll probably think you're a burden and returns you back at some point or maybe, you, being you will do something unforgiveable and have him send you back.' But he just ignored it.

"Of course I want to come!" He all but shouted. "S-S-Sorry sir, I meant it would be nice to come." He said after he had realized he had shouted in his father's face. But Severus just smiled. "Where is your trunk? Your stuff?" Harry blushed. "Um...my trunk is in the cupbord under the stairs. As for my other stuff...I'll go bring them." With that he ran upstairs. Harry retrieved the picture of his pare- his mom and James along with the envlope and Hedwig's cage -she was in it. After he was sure that he had everything -not that it was much to start with- he made his way downstairs.

"...Dursleyls, this is not the end you'll see me again, I promise." Harry heared his father threatining the Dursleys as he reached the kitchen. "That's all?" His father asked him once he was in the kitchen. Harry nodded."Give me your hand then." He said softly. "Why?" Asked Harry, feeling confused. "I'll side appreate you. Appreation is the wizard's fastest way of travelling, it might be uncomftrable at the begging but you'll get used to it by time." With that Sna- his father grabbed his arm and side appreated him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared with a loud POP infront of Hogwarts's front gates. "Follow me." Said his father before he started walking, his robes billowing behind him. "Do you really want me?" Asked Harry after he had caught up with his father. Severus sighed and came to a stop. "Of course I want you Harry. I recieved the letter at midnight and the first thing I did this morning was come to take you from your Aunt's. I'm sorry for how I treated you last year. It's just that you reminded me of your father who was my school rival. I know that it's no excuse and all I could now is apologise and try to win your trust." They had resumed walking and were now standing infront of his father's office. Severus opened the door and walked inside, Harry after him.

Severus walked to the portrait of a man and two snakes ( Harry thought they were the mans familiars). "You brought a guest, I see." Said the man in the portrait. "Lord Salazar this is my son; Harry, Harry this is Salazar Slytherin." Severus introduced them. " ** _Anotherrrrrrrrrr humaaaaaaaan_** , **_Theressssssssa_** ," hissed the first Snake. " ** _Indeed_** **_Sophieeeeeeee_** ," the other snake hissed back. " ** _Hi! I'm Harry. It's niccccce to meet you_**." Harry hissed.

Salazar and the two snakes looked shocked to say the least. But Salazar recovered before any of them did and said, " ** _Ah, a speaker at last! It's nicccce to meeeeet youu yyyyyoung mmmmmmman. Hope we become frieeeeeeeends_**."

" ** _Nice to meet you two Lord Slytherin, and I hope we become friends too_**." Hissed Harry back. "You are a parseltong?" Asked Severus bluntly. Harry looked confused. Severus sighed and explained, "Parseltong is the ability to speak to snakes."

"Well yeah, I can. What's so sepcial about that? I bet many witches and wizards could do it too." Harry said, confused. "No, they can't. That's a rare gift you have there. Come in now, the password is Harry Snape." Said Severus. "Harry Snape." Harry muttered as he walked through the door. So his father truly wanted him!

Harry stepped through the door and was astonished to see that his father's rooms weren't all in balck, as a matter of fact, they barely had any black in them! The walls were painted bright blue,not unlike the sky, and as they walked in Harry saw that the leather couch was dark green and armchairs were made from cherry wood, but what suprised Harry the most was the Apple -as in the phones company- TV that was nailed to the wall above the fireplace. It was even the latest design!

Noticing Harry's astonished look, Severus smirked, "What? Never seen a TV before." He teased his son. "N-No, I mean yes, I mean... I _have_ seen a TV before, but _you_ the head of Slytherin, have a _muggle_ device in your _privet_ chambers- I wouldn't have imagined this, not in a hundred years!" Harry stutred, blushing. "Well, believe it or not yor greasy git of Potions master has a muggle device in his privet quarters." Severus smiled. Yes, _smiled_ , not sneered. "Come on now, follow me, Ill show you your room."

Harry followed his father through the quarters. "This is my room," Said Severus, pointing to a door at the left side of the corridor, "and that is your room." Hs pointed to the door infront of his room. "It's plain, I had the house elves prepare it this morning. You can decorate it, I'll take you to Diagon ally this afternoon so you can choose a bedroom design. And I'm sure you aslo need some new clothes. After breakfast I'll go through your clothes so I'd know what to buy you." His father took out something from his pocket and muttered an incantation under his breath. Harry watched with evident awe on his face as the thing increased in size and turned out to be his trunk. "Unpack, and when you finish come to the living room." With that Severus left Harry to his own thougts.

Harry opened his bedroom's door and peered in. The walls were painted beige, as for the the king sized bed, it was painted dark brown, and so was the desk -the desk had shelves- and wardrobe, and the floor was made of ceramic -the same colour as the walls.

He walked into the bedroom pulling his trunk behind him. He set the trunk on the middle of the floor and opened it. He wanted to unpack, he really did, but there was nothing to unpack save for his school robes and textbooks. Sighing, he took out the textbooks and arranged them on the shelves. After that he took out his school robes and hanged them in the wardrobe. After putting his mother's and James's picture on his night stand -beside his bed- he made his way to the living room.

In the living the room he found his father sitting on the couch infront of the TV, watching a movie. As he came closher he saw that the movie was _Breaking Dawn, part 2_ which is the fifth movie from the _Twilight saga_. He went to the couch and sat beside his father who wrapped his arm aroung him. In a comfortable silence father and son watched the movie which was almost finished.

Harry watched as Alice showed Aro her vision concerning the battle, he knew that it was just a vision 'cause he had watched the movie more than he could count, he watched it while the Dursleys were out. He watched as Carlisle sprinted towards the enemie's froces and how Aro killed him, and the shock and sadness on his family's and friends' faces, espacially Esme; his wife. After that Jasper was killed -Alice's mate- and he watched how Alice went wild. After that hell broke loose. The battle went on and the moment Bella killed Aro, Alice was shown, Aro holding her hand, viewing her vision.

The battle -which never started- ended. And everyone returned to their homes, or the forest in some cases. What came after was like an epilogue, which probably was.

Bella and Edward were sitting in the garden and Bella took off her shield and let Edward read her thoughts.

 _Heart beats fast_

The first time Bellas saw Edward.

 _Colours and promises_

Their first Biology class together.

 _How to be brave?_

When she ran away to keep her father safe.

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

She and Edwards getting married. The wedding.

 _But watching you stand alone_ ,

Their honeymoon.

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.

Their most precious moments with Renesmee.

 _One step close_

Alice saw Renesmee and Jacob together -as mates. She -Alice- smiled to Edward when he looked at her.

And the movie ended.

Harry felt his father get up from beside him and looked him. His father smiled and asked, "What do you want for breakfast? You get to choose today only because it's your birthday."

"Anything is alright, Sir." Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to call his father so he just called him sir. "Harry choose something, it's your birthday. And you don't have to call me sir, it's just too formal. If you want you can call me Severus or sir, I know that you're probably not ready to call me Dad yet, and I understand." Said Severus. "Then I want some waffles along with pancakes, Severus." Harry smiled. "I'll call the house elves-" Satarted Severus, but Harry cut him off. "What are house elves?" He asked. Severus shot him a glare and said, "Don't cut me off Mr. Snape. And as for the house evles, there're, magical creatures that serve wizards."

"That's all they do?" Harry asked. "Believe me, they're more than happy with their lives. But personally, I prefer to do my stuff my self and I'm calling them today only because it's your birthday." Explained Severus. "And there are house elves here? At Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Yes. Ever wondered who cooked the meals? Who cleaned after you? Who makes your bed?" Asked his father. "I thought it was just magic." Harry blushsd. "I don't blame you, I thought the same thing when I first came to Hogwarts." Confessed Severus. "Really?!" Harry asked, suprised. "Didn't you grow up around magic?" He inquired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.S

"No. Not really. My mother was a pureblood and my father was a muggle. A drunken muggle that is. He hated magic and evertthing that had to do with it. He was always drunk and whenever he'd return from the pub he would start-" Severus was about to say 'start beating me' but that was too much for today. And anyway, he didn't like talking about his childhood, not most of it atleast.

Seeing that his son was about more questions, he said, "Come on, pets go to the kitchen. I'll call the house elves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing breakfast he went through Harry's stuff, and even though he was expecting what he saw, he was still angry. How could those muggles do this to his son? Lily's son? How _dare_ they? Oh, they're going to pay.

Severus wrote down everything Harry needed, which was; a whole wardrobe and...everythig. The boy had _nothing_! Nothing save for Potter's and Lily's picture. He tucked the parchement in the interior pocket of his clock and said to Harry -who had been sitting on the bed quietly the whole time-, "We're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow evening." Harry looked up -he had been gazing at the floor- "Really?' The excitement in his son's voice made his heart ache, for he knew that the excitement wasn't a normal one, hell no, it was the excitement of an abused boy who'll finally get what he had been waiting for. He nodded. "You'll need...everything. First we'll stop at Madam Malkin's for school robes and normal robes and also for some pj's along with some t-shirts and jeans. Then we'll go to the bookstore so you can get some books other than the school books. After that we'll go to muggle Lonodn to get you soem clothes from there too. When we're done we're going to The three broomsticks -thats in Hogsmeade."

"But we need to stop by Gringgots first, I need to get some money." Harry said. "Why?" Inquired Severus. "How am I supposed to buy all those things if I don't have money?" But it was more of a stament than a question. Severus mentally slapped himself. He should've known that Harry was used to buying his stuff himself.

He stood up from were he was kneeling infront of the trunk and went to sit beside Harry. "Harry you don't need to buy your stuff your self, the parents are supposed to do such things for their children. I know that those sorry excuses of muggles told you the opposite, but please know that it's not true." He explained gently. His son looked up at him with wide green eyes filled with disblief. "Y-you will buy me? T-thankyou, sir."

"Harry you don't have to thank me, it's my job to buy you stuff. Now, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he watched his son fly in the Quiditch pitch, his thought's drifted back to the event of the day. He was truly happy that Hrry was his son and that he was willing to live with him, willing to acknowledge him as his father, but he knew that he still has to win Harry's trust and show him that he deserved happiness. He had asked Harry what he'd like to do for his birthday but his son said he didn't want anything and that he'd be happy by spending the day in the castle. After a few tries Severus gave up on having Harry do anything for his birthday so he just gave him his broom.

He was glad the the castle was empty save for him and Harry. The other professors where in vacation and Dumbldore was at the ministry and won't return till next week. As for Hagrid he would return the day after tomorrow. He didn't know how to break the news that Harry was his son to the wizarding world. He knew that at some point he'd have to make it known because Harry was the-boy-who-lived. But untill then Severus was Happy with sepnding his time with his son.

 **TBC...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I didn't know were to stop, so I hope the ending isn't so awful. I know I haven't updated in a long time and for that I'm sorry, but I'll be busy for the next month or so, I'll try my best to update but I don't think that I'll have time to update. As for the Twilight scene, sorry but I couldn't resist writing it! :) Oh, and also Harry and Severus get along really fast in this story but they'll still have to deal with Harry's past. Reviews are appreciate!**

 **RR! :)**


	4. Diagon Ally

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"Are you ready?" Asked Severus, who was leaning against the door of Harry's bedroom.

"Give me a second," replied Harry as he put his shoes on. "Done!" Exclaimed Harry Cheerfully.

Severus smiled. "Come on,then."

Harry followed his father, who was hesding towards the chambers' door.h

POP! Harry and Severus appriated to Diagon ally. Harry felt queasy and though that he might throw up any second, but he didn't.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry.

"To Madame Malkin's, you need a new wardrobe!"

"There is no need, really-"

"No,Harry. There is a need."

"But-"

"No buts, end of conveesation."

The bell at the top of the door rang as Severus opened the door of Madame Malkin's and entered, Harry behind him.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Came Madame Malkin's too cheerful voice.

"He needs dressrobes,everyday robes,T-shirts,shirts,boxers-Harry blushed- and socks."

"Sure thing! Come dwar, let me show you the colours we have and you choose what you like."

"I'll go finish some buisness. I'll be back in an hour, you should be done by then." Severus told Harry, to which Harry nodded. And with that he was gone.

"Thank you for everything,sir." Harry thanked Severus.

Severus took a deep breath and looked at Harry. Placing his hands on either of the boy's shoulders,he said; "What I did to you today is what every parent would do to his child. You were abused. You ere deprived of many things as child, of many luxries. Although I can't undo the past, I'll try to make up for what you missed as a kid.

And then his father hugged him, right there, in the middle of Diagon ally, in plain view. But Harry didn't care and neither did Severus.

For a moment,Harry stood rigidly, his father's arms wrapped around him. Slowly,he hugged Severus back and buried his face in the older man's chest. They like that fo a moment, not caring about the passed byes, but eventually all good things come to an end, and so Severus and Harry contuniued walking through Diagon ally, towards Pattinson's café.

This time Harry pushed the door open but before he could enter he felthis father place his palm on his left shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I gotta go finish some stuff, can I trust you to saty out of trouble?"

"Yeah," replied Harry distractedly. He was staring at the many ice cream flavours -the ice cream stand was close to the door, which was transparent- there were all kinds of flavours; eggplant,cheese,egg,rice,tomato, onion and many other flavours.

"Harry!" Said Severus sternly.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed Harry, and quickly snapped his attention back to his father.

"Can I trust you to stay out of trouble while I go finish some buisness?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Here, take ten Galleons they should be more than enough." And with that Severus left.

Harry sighed and stuffed the Galleons in his trouser's front pocket. His father had been going to finish "some buisness" every time they enterd a store. He had wished they could atleast sit together here, but no, "Some buisness" was more important than him. Harry knew he should be thankful that Severus took him to Diagon ally in the first place, but still...

He walked up to the man standing behind the ice cream stand and said; "Excuse me, can I jsve an ice cream with three scoops?"

"Sure! Cup or biscuit? And what flavours?"

"Um...Cup. Choclate,lime and cheescake." As much as the idea of trying new flavours sounded appealing, he didn't want to risk taking something he might mot like, not today. Today he wanted to enjoy his ice cream, like Dudley always does.

"Here," said the man joyfully as je handed him ice cream. "That would be two sickles and knut."

"Here," Harry handed him a Gealloen. After he got his change back, he went to look for an empty table. But there was none. It was to be expected though, 'cuz after all, today was Saturday.

After searching a couple more times, he finally found an empty table at the corner infront of the door. He made a run for it -before anyone could spot the table.

Thw moment he touched the table's chair another hand touched the chair infront of it. Before he had time to apologize the other person quickly pulled his hand away and apologized.

"No,no it's okay, you can take it." Said Harry, embarced.

"Um...there doesn't seem to any other table and... I'm here alone, my parents went to but some stuff, so... Are you here alone?" Ranted the other boy.

Harry didn't know why the other boy was telling him all of this,but he smiled amd answered anyways. "Yeah, I'm alone."

"Do you mimd if we sit together?"

Harry was suprised. That was the last he expected, but he looked like he ment well, so Harry didn't see any reason to why he should refuse. "Yeah,sure."

"Great!"

They sat infront of wach other. "Cedric Diggory." The guy introduced himself with a soft smile.

"Harry Potter," he wasn't sure wether to introduce himself as Harry Potter or Harry Snap, he even comsidered just Harry, but settled for Harry Potter at the end.

"So... What year will you be starting?" Harry asked, trying to open a conversation.

"Fifth." Said Cedric, "everybody's saying thst the O.W.L's are gonna be tough, but I don't undersrand be tough, but I don't undersrand why they are making such a big deal of it. I mean if you study for an exam you'll find it easy, but if you don't, then you'll find it hard and fail, obviously. It's the same with all the other exams-" Relizing that he had been ranting, Cedric apologized, a small smile playing on his face.

"No,it's alright," replied Harry with a smile of his own.

"Oh, I'm in Huffelpuff, by the way."

"Gryffindor." Although Harry knew that Cedric already knew.

"I'll be srarting second year." Said Harry as he ate his ice cream.

"Hmm... What subjects are you planning to choose?"

Harry stared at him with confusion.

"At the end of second year you get to choose two extra subjects that you'll be studying in your third year. The choices will be; Care Of Magical Creatures, Divenation,Ancient Ruins,Arthimacy and muggle studies.

"What did you chooses?"

"Ancient Ruins and Care Of Magical Creatures."

"I dunno what to choose. Ancient Ruins sounds interesting though."

"I'll help you choose at the end of the year, if you don't mind, that is."

"I don't, I don't," said Harry with a smile.

They had finished their ice creams and were talking about Quidditch when Cedric's parent came, Cedric said he would write to him. Harry was glad that he had made another friend.

And so, Harry sat there, waiting for Severus and wondering what some buisness" was.

TBC...

A/N:Yep! You guessed right! I still haven't forgiven JK for killing our favorite Huffelpuff. So, how was the last episode of of Teen Wolf? To be honest I expected many deaths, like from Scott's pack, not that I'm complaining though, mind you , I'm happy that they all made out alive. Not all... I'll never forget Allison... Do you guys know any songs?

Reveiws are appreciated! :)


End file.
